The Lilo Adventures of The Haunted Mansion
Will, Zach, Ethan, Warren, Len, Richie, Virgil, Billy, Shane, Bridge, Irving, Crandall, Hector, Joao, Sanjay, Goth-Kid, Sheen, Lec, and Teal were serving detention for what they did. A while ago in the cafeteria, it was pizza day. Dustin was talking nonstop to Shane and Len about the new Darkwing Duck comic he just bought. Shane told him to stop talking because it might get boring. As they sit down, Len bit his nails which crept them out. Afterward, Richie and Virgil started hogging up their food. This made them really mad that they pushed their friends into Warren. Warren started to get furious and punched them into Irving, Crandall, and Hector. Hector started to burp out loud and Crandall said that his home planet can burp better than that. Irving started to freak because he worked hard on his closeup pics of girls. Then Bridge asked if Madison Square Garden is hosting an alien welcoming party. Joao was starting to eat candy and giving wrappers to Sanjay and Goth-Kid. They made spitballs at Billy who blabbed out that Ethan has been kicked out of the NYC Fan Club for bothering the guest of honor. Sheen said that Ultralord would've been disappointed at him. While they were arguing, Will was texting Tori when he saw the gang fighting. In the present day, Vice Principal Kirk was ashamed of them. He decided to take them on a little field trip to Louisiana to learn about the history of the state. Bridge was hoping they get to see Gracey Manor. He heard from his parents that it was the home of author, "Edward Gracey" and his younger sister and circus performer, "Lillian Gracey". Lillian was once married to a man she really loved. For unknown reasons, he was killed and Lillian died of a broken heart. If a man with the same face as her lover will disappear. However, Lec thought that the story of Gracey Manor was fascinating and would love to see some ghosts. He heard that people who go there on a full moon never come out VP Kirk thought it was nonsense. He also thinks that they can go on the entire weekend without them doing any of their bad habits. "If I can't talk about superheroes," Dustin said, "Shane can't act serious, Virgil and Richie can't act like zombies when hungry, Bridge can't ask off topic questions, Zach can't beatbox, Len can't bite nails, Sanjay can't do spitballs, Goth-Kid can't Billy has to keep things secret , Sheen can't talk about Ultralord, Irving can't take close up pics, Crandall can't play alien, Hector can't Burping out loud, Joao can't eat candy, Lec can't scare the pants off people, Teal can't play video games, Warren can't yell out, Ethan can't go excited about supers, and Will can't talk to Tori." They agreed to spend the entire trip not doing any of their habits, "And whoever wins gets to decide where to go for lunch." Dustin said.